Histoires de LunaL (3)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Un petit garçon, dont les parents ont été enlevés par des Mangemorts à la solde de Voldemort, vit seul dans la maison familiale et passe des Noëls effroyablement tristes, jusqu'à ce que...


_HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (3)_

_**LE TROISIÈME NOËL SANS EUX**_

_À tous les enfants, petits et grands, qui ont eu des Noëls sans leurs parents_

Il y a longtemps, dans les jours ayant précédé la première chute de Voldemort, le ciel était noir et la peur répandait ses miasmes putrides sur toute la contrée magique.

On ne comptait plus les morts, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'éliminer tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin ou qui osaient élever la voix contre ses procédés ignobles.

La famille Porter habitait un petit village d'Angleterre appelé _Rowena's Lane_.

Il y avait le père, John, la mère, Leslie, et leur petit garçon de sept ans, Hippolytus, que tout le monde appelait simplement _Hip_.

Les Porter s'étaient depuis le début opposés à Voldemort et furent donc parmi les premiers à subir son courroux.

Mais ils avaient prévu le coup et avaient aménagé dans leur petite maison une pièce secrète où ils avaient accumulé des vivres pour plusieurs mois.

Ils envisageaient de s'y cacher si les choses tournaient mal. Ils avaient même pris des dispositions pour que la maison reste en l'état et ne soit ni vendue ni louée.

Dans les semaines avant la disparition mystérieuse de Voldemort, ils effectuaient souvent avec leur fils l'exercice consistant à se claquemurer dans la pièce, si bien que le petit Hip savait fort bien comment procéder pour se soustraire, le cas échéant, aux griffes de ceux qui viendraient leur faire du mal.

Pour éviter de l'éveiller en pleine nuit si les Mangemorts survenaient quand tout le monde dormait, John et Leslie Porter installaient chaque soir le petit Hip dans la pièce secrète, en lui rappelant inlassablement les consignes à suivre en cas de malheur : rester le plus longtemps possible caché, sans faire le moindre bruit, avant de se risquer hors de la cachette; ne pas faire de feu et ne pas éclairer la maison pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention.

Le malheur frappa un soir à la porte, très tard, alors que John et Leslie s'apprêtaient à se mettre au lit.

Les bruits et les cris, même étouffés, réveillèrent le petit Hip qui, tremblant comme une feuille, resta éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lumière filtre à travers une petite lucarne vitrée aménagée dans la cachette.

Le pauvre Hip avait eu si peur en entendant ces cris de détresse et ces bruits de bagarre qu'il en était tout retourné et regardait avec dédain les provisions qui auraient dû lui mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Il resta ainsi, hébété, durant des jours, peut-être des semaines.

Bien sûr, dans les jours suivant la disparition de ses parents, la maison fut visitée à plusieurs reprises et on appela son nom, mais il avait été si bien averti de se méfier qu'il ne répondit pas à ces appels.

Les visites s'espacèrent, puis cessèrent.

Il entendait faiblement des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Quelques semaines plus tard, des chants de Noël résonnèrent dans la rue et des groupes de personnes passèrent en riant joyeusement.

Mais le petit Hip était triste, car il savait qu'un malheur était arrivé. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le chercher et l'avaient bien prévenu que, dans ce cas, il devrait se méfier de tout et de tous.

Même ces chants de Noël n'étaient peut-être qu'illusion pour l'attirer hors de sa cachette.

Le premier Noël, Hip le passa tout seul dans la pièce obscure, uniquement éclairée par la lumière de sa baguette.

Il finit par sortir et errer dans la maison sens dessus dessous. Nulle trace de ses parents.

Il n'osait ouvrir les volets pour regarder dehors.

Il faisait froid, puisque c'était l'hiver et qu'il ne pouvait faire de feu.

Hip pleurait souvent, tenant dans ses mains glacées la photographie de ses parents qui lui souriaient.

Au bout d'un an, les vivres vinrent à manquer.

John et Leslie Porter lui avaient appris à utiliser la magie pour faire venir à lui la nourriture dont il avait besoin.

Il se nourrissait, lisait et relisait tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans la maison, mais rien n'indiquait au-dehors que le mal avait disparu.

Il aurait tant aimé parler à quelqu'un.

Le deuxième Noël, Hip devait sans cesse regarder la photo de ses parents pour pouvoir se souvenir de leur visage.

Il était un survivant, mais il aurait préféré être mort avec le reste de sa famille.

Il commençait à perdre l'esprit. Le soir de Noël, il avait dressé la table pour un maigre festin et s'adressait à des mannequins censés représenter ses parents. Il s'était même risqué à sortir la nuit pour couper un petit sapin, qu'il avait décoré comme à l'époque où son père et sa mère vivaient encore.

Dans sa pauvre tête, il entendait les rires et la joie de Noël.

Le matin du troisième Noël, il fit l'effort de se lever – ce qu'il faisait de moins en moins souvent – et se traîna jusqu'au salon, sinistre et lugubre.

Devant une image de la Sainte Famille, il fit à voix haute le vœu suivant :« Faites que mes parents viennent me chercher…», qu'il compléta au fond de son cœur par :«…pour m'emmener avec eux dans la mort. »

Soudain, il entendit du bruit à la porte.

Il se précipita vers sa cachette.

Des gens entraient dans la maison.

On criait son nom. Dans son cerveau délabré, il crut reconnaître des voix.

Puis, la porte de la pièce secrète fut ouverte.

Il avait tellement hâte de mourir qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se défendre.

Il attendait, les yeux fermés, qu'un sortilège mortel ne l'envoie _ad patres_, quand il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait violemment dans ses bras et le serrait comme s'il allait l'étouffer.

Ces cheveux longs…Et cette odeur familière, qui remonta du plus profond de sa mémoire…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et se mêlèrent à celles de sa mère.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses parents étaient là, devant lui, vieillis, amaigris, changés. Mais c'étaient bien John et Leslie Porter.

Après la venue des sbires de Voldemort, ils avaient été laissés pour morts, puis transportés à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état comateux qui faisait craindre le pire. À leur réveil, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien et il avait fallu des années et le travail acharné du personnel de l'hôpital pour les ramener vraiment à la vie.

Un jour, ils s'étaient écrié : « Hip ! »

On leur avait dit que leur fils n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

C'était Noël.

Ils se firent alors, à eux-mêmes et à leur petit Hip, le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Il fallut certes du temps pour cicatriser les plaies, mais le temps, comme on dit, arrange bien des choses.

Aujourd'hui, le petit Hip a grandi.

Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, en même temps que Harry Potter, Hip était en dernière année, dans la maison de Serdaigle.

C'est lui qui m'a raconté tout cela.


End file.
